This application relates to improvements in cooling rotating electrical machines.
One type of rotating electrical machine is a generator. A generator includes a rotor driven by a power source to rotate relative to a stator. The relative rotation of the rotor adjacent to the stator generates electrical power, thus converting mechanical energy into electrical energy. The electrical power is utilized for various purposes.
Another rotating electrical machine may be a motor. A motor includes a rotor having conductors for carrying current to interact with magnetic fields in a stationary stator. This electromagnetic interaction between the rotor and stator generates forces that turn a shaft, converting electrical energy into mechanical energy for various purposes.
Both generators and motors have air gaps between their respective rotors and stators.
Rotating electrical machines may rotate at high speeds and generate significant heat. The machines may be cooled by cooling liquid. For liquid cooled high speed machines, there is a propensity for cooling fluid to enter the air gap between the rotor and stator. Fluid in the air gap may result in frictional loss causing reduced efficiency and reduced reliability.